


Rules for New Guys: Don't Crush on Stiles Stilinski

by Fuckdarcy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, High School, Jealous Derek, M/M, OMC - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckdarcy/pseuds/Fuckdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is adorable. Fact.<br/>But when the new guy figures that out, the pack has a few things to say about it. Jackson just thinks its funny.<br/>And who the hell is Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for New Guys: Don't Crush on Stiles Stilinski

Allison Argent rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall towards her year two French class.

"Where's the cafeteria?"

"Your names Allison, right?"

"Can I call you Ally?"

"Is this French?"

Allison, not Ally, sighed in defeat, stopping next to her blue locker. She quietly debated whether or not banging her head on it would cause enough brain damage to get out of this situation.

Her dad, as the new principal, told her that it'd be better if she showed the New Guy around Beacon Hills High instead of a moody werewolf, or a hyperactive 12-year-old-at-heart or, god forbid, Lydia.

The New Guy was kind of cute, not that Allison would ever think about flirting or anything, (Scott nearly ripped the arm of the last boy Allison had flirted with, accidentally of course) but she could appreciate his curly golden hair and bright green eyes without flirting. And sure, he had on faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, a cute smile and the voice of an angel, but he would not _shut the hell up_.

"The lunch room is another floor up. Yeah, Allison is my name - don't call me Ally. And no this is not French, this is my locker." Allison answered back, sighing and spinning her combination out on the rusty lock.

"Cool." Was the mercifully short answer she received.

As she pulled the chemistry binder from her bag and replaced it with her maroon French textbook she heard clacking heels and before she could warn the new guys, Lydia had slid up next to her, smiling.

"Hey, so listen, Jackson suggested that we could get together next weekend and go bowling again." She said, sounding far too excited to be delivering the news.

Allison grinned over at her, forgetting about the male off to her right, "And when you say Jackson suggested this…"

"I mean he grouched about it until I told him I'd cut him off from sex until he did what I wanted."

"Ah."

Lydia beamed, twirling a stand of glossy hair around her manicured finger, "So? You and Scott in or what? I'll even let you bring Isaac if you want." 

Allison nodded, blushing slightly, and leaned up against her locker, "We're in. I don't think Isaac has ever been bowling with us. Scott'll love it I'm sure." Allison barred her teeth at Lydia, mocking her boyfriend's Alpha glare.

Lydia smiled back, snickering, until her wandering gaze came across the boy who stood a couple feet behind them, both eyebrows raised and mouth twitching up into a smirk at the girls conversation.

"And you are?" she asked him icily, looking him up and down once before sending him a bitchy glare and tossing her hair. She had clearly decided he was not hot enough to flirt with, so icing him out was her second priority.

"Oh, this is Devin. He's new." Allison said, finally remembering and turning to the New Guy, hitching her bag up onto her shoulder she jerked her head at Lydia. "Devin, this is Lydia."

Devin smiled once at Lydia and then turned his gaze back to Allison, "So? French?" he prompted, sticking his hands into his back pockets.

"Right. This way."

But before she could get two steps, Lydia had grabbed her, fingernails digging into the hunters arm. Allison didn't wince, but threw Lydia a look that said she had no idea what was going on.

"What?" she whispered, gesturing with her other hand for Devin to keeping going down the hall without her.

"Danny's gonna be happy about this one." Lydia said, smiling slyly as she watched Devin walk down the hall, waving shyly at a group of guys. Allison gaped at her friend, looking over her shoulder at Devin and then back at Lydia. "Say what now?"

Lydia sighed, taking her hand off Allison's arm and examining her nails. "If one things not messed up in this town, it's my gaydar sweetie. I'll go inform Danny!" Lydia smiled and practically skipped off in the other direction.

Allison, armed with her new information and a new found smile, hurried after Devin.

She caught up with the boy at the end of the hall where he was leaning against the French room's doorway. "There you are!" he said, smiling widely, "I wondered if the goddess you were talking to had kidnapped you."

Allison smiled back, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Nah, Lydia's harmless. To people she likes anyway." That comment made Devin grin bigger. "Come one." She tugged Devin into the classroom by his sleeve.

A couple of people looked up as they entered, Greenburg waving at Allison heartily – she didn't bother waving back.

They stopped just right of the doorway and Allison swept her arms around in a grand gesture. "So, this is French. Thoughts?"

The room was facing the back parking lot, rows of desks forming a boring looking maze. The blond boy looked around once and shrugged, "Looks like my old schools French room. Same crappy desks, stupid French posters, same – fuck."

"Excuse me?" Allison said, looking over to raise an eyebrow at him.

But the New Guy wasn't even looking at her.

He was looking at Stiles.

Stiles.

Who had just stumbled into the door, dropping his binder onto the floor, and at the same time managed to snag his flannel shirt on the first desk he passed; tripping violently. He hit the ground in a loud smack, his papers surrounding him. After a moment of harsh breathing he scrambled to his feet, grinning, "I'm okay!" he announced loudly to the rest of the room, "I'm fine!"

No one was fazed at all by this. No one even looked up from their conversations.

Allison smiled at the awkward boy, leaning down to pick up a stack of mismatched papers, a couple of pens, and a spoon that had all fallen out of Stiles's backpack.

"Hey Allison!" Stiles greeted her, still smiling as he shoved papers back into his backpack half-hazardly and looking up to greet her, "How's my favorite best friends girlfriend?"

Allison handed him back his papers and smiled as he stood up finally. His green and purple flannel shirt had been torn at the seam and his papers looked worse for wear but at least he wasn't bleeding.

"Pretty good. Met Devin yet?" she asked, looking over her shoulder for the golden boy who had been quiet his whole exchange.

Devin looked kind of terrified.

"Hi! I'm Stiles! Nice to meet you bro." Stiles looked at him, quickly and ran his fingers over his buzzed head, and then stuck out his hand for a shake.

Devin took his hand, shaking his head ever so slightly as his bright eyes ran over Stiles's rumpled clothing and big smile.

He was melting.

Shit.

Allison nudged the New Guy once, narrowing her eyes at Stiles. "Yeah, so that's Stiles. And now he's leaving."

Stiles tilted his head and tugged his hand from Devin's grip, sending Allison a confused look. "Yeah, gotta go sit at my seat. You know, the one I sit in. Good talk. See you later Devin."

Allison sighed as Stiles made his way over to his seat in the back row with minimal casualties, then looked back at Devin.

He was still looking at Stiles.

This was not good.

***

At lunch Allison introduced Devin to the pack. Not as a pack of course, because referring to any group as a "pack" in school just wasn't done.

"So, this is Erica, Scott – my boyfriend – Lydia, who you met already, and her boyfriend Jackson."

"Sup man?" Scott greeted, smiling warmly and nodding at him. Devin grinned back, and then leaned close to Allison to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, does Stiles have this lunch?"

Allison's stomach dropped at the question, but she smiled back at him, quickly shaking her head. "Nope. He has eighth period lunch this year."

Before Devin could ask anything else Erica was tugging at Devin's arm and sitting him down next to her, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. "So, how are you?" She purred out, leaning towards him and dipping slightly to give him a good look at her cleavage.

Allison rolled her eyes. Introductions made she sat down next to Scott, who quickly laced their fingers together and smiled at her once before returning his gaze to the New Guy.

Devin managed not to look down Erica's shirt, a feat that Stiles couldn't even pull off, which was saying something because he'd been out for the count ever since –

"Erica?"

A sudden annoyed growl came from the other end of the table and Allison looked up, along with everyone else, to see Boyd standing there, lunch trays in both hands and looking…calm. But that probably meant pissed off.

Isaac ducked out from behind Boyd and sat down next to Scott, sliding a tray in front of him and then kissing his cheek quickly. Allison smiles softly as Scott muttered something about Mexican food and Isaac laughed quietly into his scarf.

Idiots.

She returned her attention back to the stare down between Erica and her boyfriend.

"Hey, man, it's cool…" Devin laughed awkwardly as Boyd turned his gaze on him, his brown eyes ever so slightly sliding into gold. "I'm not trying to steal her. I don't even like chicks."

The table got quiet as Boyd's eyes widened a bit. The color turning back to deep brown, he smiled slightly and nodded, leaning down to drag Erica onto his lap as he sat down at the table.

Devin let out a breath as Lydia started laughing.

Jackson smirked, shaking his head. "I like you New Guy, you've got balls." He snarked. Lydia slapped his arm, smiling still, and then looked back at Devin, tilting her head slightly to the side. "So, now that that's out of the way… Met anyone you think is cute yet?"

Devin looked surprised at the sudden question and shot a worried, and slightly weirded-out, glance at Allison. The glance made both of her boys tense up and she wanted to sigh.

"Maybe?"

Lydia clapped her hands twice, smirking, "Good boy." Jackson rolled his eyes and went back to staring at his food. Erica perked up, Boyd most definitely did not, and Scott and Isaac were both narrowing their eyes at Devin like Allison was still on the table.

As for Allison, she already knew who is was.

"You mean Stiles?"

The table went deathly quiet, the lunch room noise becoming booming in comparison. Devin looked dreamy, setting his hands on the table and smiling sweetly at nothing.

Erica winced, ducking down into Boyd's arms, who looked shocked (only slightly, but that was big) Scott gaped at the New Guy and Lydia raised her eyebrows in look that stated she was both unimpressed and slightly worried. Allison just stared at Devin, smiling pityingly.

Suddenly Jackson started to laugh. An amused, haughty, this-bitch-has-no-idea-what's-coming-to-him laugh. He was laughing as the others blinked out of shock, laughing as Isaac punched his arm to get him to shut up, and kept laughing until he was leaning over the table practically gasping for air.

"Oh shit. Is he not gay?" Devin asked, looking around with a horrified look on his face. That made Jackson laugh even harder, his teeth flashing.

Scott looked around at the rest of the pack. "Uh…no… I mean yes. Yes – he's gay – but…" he sputtered slightly as Devin grinned at him, happy once more.

"Thank god."

Lydia this time was the one who punched Jackson in the arm, but he still wouldn't shut up. He just waved his arm and pointed in the vague direction of outside.

Isaac tried next, "Right. So Stiles _is_ gay, but he just has a…uh…" he winced as Devin cut him off.

"He has a boyfriend doesn't he?"

Allison pressed her lips together then started, "Well technically..."

Lydia coughed once, pointedly looking at Allison who snapped her mouth shut.The read haired girl glanced around at the rest of the table with a mischievous look in her eye.

Jackson was still laughing loudly, face planted on the table and shoulders shaking. Lydia glared over at him then jerked her head at him, "Ally, if you please?"

Allison nodded and quickly got up and made her way around the table to Jackson's side. Grabbing the blond boy into a head lock and twisting her right arm she cut off his air supply, choking back his laughter.

"Thanks babe." Lydia said, lacing her fingers together on the table top as Jackson scrabbled at Allison's arms next to her. She looked back at the New Guy and smiled in a sickly sweet kind of way. "Well Devin… I think the best answer to your question would be no – Stiles doesn't have a boyfriend."

The table was silent.

Erica looked around at everyone, a bit confused. "But what about Derek? I think–"

"Shut up." Lydia said sharply, casting a look of pure malice towards the she-wolf. Erica's eyes flashed once but all she did was bite her lip and glare back at the red-haired girl.

Devin looked slightly put out of a moment, looking between the two girls with a slightly confused look on his face. "Who's Der-"

"Alli…Allison…arrrggg…"

"Ah, shit!" Allison suddenly let go of Jackson, backing away and holding her hands up, "Sorry!" she said quickly as Jackson sucked air back into his lungs. She had been so caught up in the conversation she had zoned out of the fact that Jackson had no air.

"Just…because…I heal…quickly…does not mean… I can't…die." Jackson coughed out from between giant breaths of air, glaring at her. Allison moved to apologize again but Jackson waved her off.

If Devin found that comment strange he didn't say anything, instead choosing to finish his question. "So, who exactly is Der-"

"Who wants pudding?!" Scott suddenly yelled, standing and looking around the table; completely cutting off the rest of Devin's jumped up to join him, as did Erica and the rest of the table quickly chimed in to 'Get me one!' or 'McCall, I'll beat you if you fuck up and get me vanilla'

"Come on New Guy, You're helping." Scott ordered, gesturing for Devin to join him.

As soon as they were far enough away that Devin wouldn't hear them the whole pack turned to stare at Lydia who was smiling innocently, her perfectly manicured hands lying on the table top.

"Lydia, what?" Allison hissed at her. "Derek will not be happy about this. You know they're together."

Lydia shrugged, examining her nails. "New Guy asked if Stiles has a boyfriend. Technically he doesn't. A Mate is different than a boyfriend."

"Technicalities aside, Stiles is taken." Issac piped up from Allison's other side, "Everyone knows that."

Lydia rolled her eyes in a way that made sure to tell everyone exactly how stupid she thought them. "I'm aware. But I, and I'm sure everyone else too, wants to see what's going to happen."

Everyone glanced around. No one said anything. Isaac raised his eyebrows at Allison. Lydia smiled smugly.

"That's what I thought."

***

At the end of the day New Guy and Isaac were talking by Isaac's locker about the new Black Ops game (which was not as good as the second one), when Stiles rounded the corner. He swung his bag off his shoulder as he made his way over to the two boys, leaning against the wall and sighing hugely.

"Hey Isaac, where's Scott? I have to head out and he still has my handcuffs."

Devin shot a weird look at Isaac, but the boy was already turning around to root through his messy locker once more, holding up a single finger for Stiles to wait.

"Hey Stiles." Devin said, smirking and leaning up against the locker. He flipped his hair in a move that was clearly well rehearsed.

Stiles grinned back at him, oblivious, "Oh hey, you're Devin right? Nice to see you again dude. Met Isaac then huh? He's cool." Stiles nodded and tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

Devin nodded, smiling, trying to think up a reply when a pair of leather reinforced handcuffs swung into view.

What. The. Fuck.

"Here you go Stiles, sorry about taking them for so long." Isaac cut into the conversation, tossing Stiles the handcuffs. Stiles caught them, barely, the silver metal gleaming in his hands.

Stiles smiled quickly as he stuffed them into a side pocket of his backpack. "Its totally cool. Did Scotty need them or you?"

"Scott."

"Of course he did."

Devin shook his head, trying not to look too confused or freaked out. Wasn't Scott with Allison? Or was he with Isaac?

And holy hell… was Stiles into cuffs? Damn that was hot.

"Alrighty then, see you guys later."

Stiles gave Isaac a meaningful look and then was grinning brightly at Devin before he turned around as if to walk away. But then he froze in place, one foot still extended.

Devin leaned slightly over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Oh…hey Derek."

Another person had just rounded the corner.

A guy with sharp green eyes and the shoulders of a god. He wore a black leather jacket over a light grey shirt, his hands stuffed into the pockets of a pair of black jeans that Devin was sure had to be illegal in at least three states. Black stubble graced his hard jawline, making him look even more threatening as he glared at Stiles.

He looked murderous.

Devin stepped next to Isaac to hear better and Isaac just sighed, shutting his locker quietly and shoving his hands through his tight curls.

"Where have you been? It's past three Stiles." The man – Derek's - voice was deep and his eyebrows were drawn together in annoyance.

Stiles sighed and walked over to him, patting his shoulder gently and looking at him like an adult might look at a child having a tantrum. The teen was clearly immune to Derek's pissed off glare.

"Breath Sourwolf. Your precious car wont rust if I'm not in it at exactly at three."

Isaac snickered quietly next to him at that and Devin shot him a look.

Derek was not so amused by the comment.

"Stiles," He growled out, "You have training. Deaton and the Sherriff expect me to keep an eye on you. You know that."

Stiles groaned once before rolling his eyes, "Oh give it up Der. I was only late because I was grabbing these from Isaac okay?" he reached back to dig around in his bag before holding up the pair of handcuffs.

Derek's neck went pink as he caught sight of the silver clasps. "Oh, well…that's no excuse." His voice was rougher that before, but quieter.

"You treat me like a child Derek, Jesus!" Stiles said, hands forming fists and eyes flashing. "I am eighteen! You can't just show up and expect me to –"

"We're not doing this here." cut in Derek harshly.

"Derek, I'm not done talking so–"

"Stiles..." Derek practically growled, "Shut up."

Then the man was shoving Stiles against the lockers, crowding into his space. Isaac turned away from the scene, rolling his eyes and making a face.

Devin huffed, eyes narrowing at the scene, "Hey! Eyebrows! Let go of him." Devin's voice went deep and menacing as he stalked towards the pair. Derek looked away from Stiles to glare back at the blond boy, letting go of the collar of the shorter boy's shirt.

Stiles stepped off the wall, looking confused and annoyed at the interruption.

Devin wasn't looking at Stiles though, he was focused of the asshole who had just been beating Stiles up.

"Who are you?" Derek looked incredulous that anyone would question him, and also very pissed off.

"Derek…" Stiles said slowly, stepping off the wall and reaching out a hand to touch Derek's arm, almost as if he was trying to calm him down.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you can't just go around slamming people into walls Fuckwit!" Devin said, narrowing his eyes as Stiles touched the man who had just slammed him against a row of lockers.

Stiles coughed out a quiet laugh, and at that and Devin looked over at him for the first time, eyes widening in alarm. "Are you okay Stiles?"His voice was soft and worried as he reached for Stiles shoulder - when suddenly a hand clamped over his wrist.

"Don't touch him." Derek said, voice light, stepping forward and placing his hands on Stiles shoulders. "Don't touch him." He repeated, his eyes seemed to gleam red in the florescent light and Devin blinked quickly, was he was seeing things?

Derek's words were eerily calm and Stiles huffed out a breath, stepping away from the hands Derek had placed on his shoulders and pulling his backpack farther up.

"Listen Devin, sorry for the misunderstanding, but Derek wasn't hurting me."

Devin gaped at Stiles, eyes widening.

Derek moved up behind the smaller boy again and slid one arm around his waist protectively. His eyes never left Devin as he seemed to snarl as his lips curled. His other arm went around Stiles neck, tracing up and down the smooth skin with his fingertips.

The whole scene seemed totally natural to both of them.

Stiles looked at Devin pityingly, "Sorry man."

"We're leaving Stiles. Now." Derek voiced suddenly, looking over Devin with a practiced eye. "Isaac, take care of this one."

Devin spun around to look at Isaac who still stood by his locker, and was watching this exchange with a fair amount of amusement. At those words he grimaced slightly but nodded at Derek before walking off down the hallway. Not even once glancing back at the confused Devin.

Devin gaped at Isaac's retreating figure before looking back to Stiles and Derek, but they were already halfway down the hallway, fingers intertwined and Derek's leather jacket sitting comfortably around Stiles shoulders.

Devin gaped as he saw Derek lean down to kiss Stiles neck, dragging his nose up to the smaller boys ear. That's all Devin saw before they turned the corner; but he would bet money as soon as they reached Derek's car something was gonna go down.

"Well fuck."

***

Devin was transferred a few days later thanks to Principal Argent, who told him that there was an error in his itinerary and that he should have been transferred to the Mystic Falls Academy.

Mostly Chris Argent just didn't want to have a jealous, and very pissed off Derek Hale stalking around the halls of his school 'protecting' his awkward boyfriend.


End file.
